A Little Christmas Cheer
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot story for RatedrKjErIcHo. Karrie Walsh never liked Christmas.Her childhood and family had made her dislike everything about the holiday. But this year she made a deal with her boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, to enjoy the holiday. Can Mike make her realize that Christmas is a time for cheer?


This is a Christmas One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. My awesome writing partner and best friend. She has written me so many one shots that I had to return the favor. I hope she and everyone else likes this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warning: Sex Scene

* * *

Now A Little Christmas Cheer!

Christmas music was playing on the CD player. The fireplace roared brightly in the darkly lit room. The tree glowed with hundreds of lights and light reflected in a warm glow on the walls and ceiling around it. Candles added to the warm glow of the room. The room looked like a Christmas card to Karrie Walsh as she entered it.

"Festive and inviting" She thought. Mike went to a lot of work to make the room look this way. He was trying to cheer her up for the holiday and he was doing a good job of it. The presents were stacked under the tree, many of them awaiting their owners the day after Christmas at their annual holiday party. They were invited to friends for the day but she didn't feel up to being festive and jolly.

She never really liked Christmas since she was a child, thanks to a dysfunctional family, but being far from her friends and family this year made it a little worse. But she promised her long time boyfriend, Mike Mizanin that she would celebrate Christmas when he got back from their friend's house, so she left the warm of their bed and came downstairs to see what he put together. A bottle of 86 Cabernet Sauvignon sat on the coffee table with 2 glasses. A platter of cheese and fruit with crackers sat next to it. She could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen.

She followed the smell into the kitchen to find him hard at work putting the finishing touches to her favorite meal. He was really putting an effort into making her happy and she was feeling better about things.

"Merry Christmas." She said when she entered the kitchen and kissed him hello. "How was everything at John and Kelsie's?"

"Good." He smiled at her. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She nodded and sat down at the island in the kitchen.

After a wonderful dinner, they went into the family room to enjoy the wine and relax and talk and just cuddle by the fire. She rested her head against his broad chest and the sound of his heart beating soothed her to no end. He was her world. He made her feel safe and protected for the first time in her life.

"Do you want to exchange gifts?" He said quietly. She turned to him and nodded with a smile. He got up and got her stocking from the fireplace and she told him to get his stack of presents.

"Everything I got you fits in your stocking. I hope you don't mind." He said. She smiled as she took the stocking from him and started to take small boxes out.

The first one she opened contained the prettiest pair of silk floral panties. When she took them out of the tiny box, something fell out. She picked up the prettiest diamond ring she had ever seen and read the card: "This is all I want you to wear for me tonight. I love you." She smiled before kissed him and told him I loved it then asked him to open up his gifts. She had bought him a pair of courtside Lakers tickets and a new laptop as his old one had had enough. She also got him some computer games. He was like a small child opening gifts and it was more fun on Christmas to watch him open presents than to get them.

She kept twisting her hand so that her ring caught the light from the fire and the tree and sparkled on the wall. She smiled when he made her open up the envelope that was in her stocking. It contained 2 tickets for her dream vacation to Ireland. And she teased him about who she'd take with her. He tackled her on the couch. He kissed her hard as he held her down. She kissed him back passionately as he slid his hand up to fondle her breasts.

His chilled hand felt good against her warm breasts and she arched her back in response to his touch. Each stroke he made on her breasts made her ache with desire and want him more. He slid her t-shirt up and began to kiss her breasts and stomach. The more he touched the more she wanted him inside her.

She moaned when she felt his mouth on her most intimate place. She loved when he did this but right then she wanted him inside her and she didn't care how he did it. No matter how many times they performed the act, she could never get enough of him. He was her version of alcohol and she was his drunk.

She felt him slid two fingers inside her and explored her intimately. The rhythm of his fingers brought her over the edge of orgasm and she was begging him to take her. He laughed at her. He had this rule that she had to cum three times to his once when they made love. For the most part she didn't mind this rule but right then she was beyond horny and she just wanted him.

He moved away and quickly got undressed. He moaned when he felt her mouth around him. She increased her pace around him and he was close to cumming. He pulled away from her and laid her back on the floor.

He positions himself between her legs again and slid inside her. He still for her to get use to him as it had been a while since they were together.

"Please do me already. You're killing me." She said to him.

He went slow and steady like a piston. Each thrust sent her closer to heaven. She loved the way their bodies moved together to become one. It was as if their souls merged together.

She breathlessly panted his name and begged him to finish her off as she rode the roller coaster ride of climax. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came and got lost in her orgasm. All she could see was the blinking lights on the tree. She didn't hear him calling her name or hear him tell her that he loved her as he rolled beside her spent and exhausted. He drew her close to him and he held her as they both fell asleep. Both dreaming of Christmas morning. She finally had the holiday spirit and was loving it.

Please Review!


End file.
